U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,126 discloses a device to fit over the golfer's belt to hold a golf club wile walking. The device is U-shaped and includes one leg which fits on the inside of the belt while the second leg which fits outside of the belt. Attached to the second leg is an arcuate, resilient flap into which is placed the golf club for carrying.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,279 a U-shaped member is also disclosed for fitting over the golfer's belt. Again one portion fits inside the belt and the second portion fits outside the belt. In the outer member a slot is provided which receives the handle of the golf club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,248 a U-shaped device is provided for fitting on a golf bag in which one leg fits inside the golf bag and the second leg fits outside the golf bag. In the outer leg openings are provided to receive tees and a scoring pencil.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,158 a tool holder is provided which includes a U-shaped member in which one leg fits inside the worker's belt and the second leg extends out of the belt. The leg extending outside the belt includes an upper arcuate portion to receive a portion of a tool and a pair of downwardly extending arcuate portions to receive additional tools.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,247 a U-shaped member is provided to support a holster for a caulking gun. One leg fits inside the wearer's belt and a second leg is extends downwardly a substantial distance and includes several outwardly extending resilient snaps to receive, hold, and remove the caulking gun.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,314 a clamping device for a chord includes arcuate members extending in opposite directions to grip the chord.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,081 a tool is removably held in place by a pair of oppositely directed arcuate clamp members extending upwardly from a base.